Ice Cold
by WCYaoiYuri
Summary: Ashfur has been abandoned, by his mate. It tears him apart inside. "Do you want revenge, Ashfur? For everything she has done to you?" He lets the Dark consume him. He'd never be taken advantage of again ... WARNING! Yaoi, boy x boy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Warriors" or any of the cats used in this story. All rights go to the authors of the series. I do not own the pairing either.**

~Prolouge~

Ashpaw awoke during the night to find he was not in his den. Shock pulsed through him. He stood up startled trying to scent where he was. All the came was the reek of nighttime twolegplace. He could see that an alley was in front of him. Suddenly a cat nipped his tail and he turned around, claws unsleathed. A young black cat, a little smaller then him, was standing there. His lips were curved into a devious smile.

"I've been watching you, little warrior." This cat chuckled. Ashpaw bristled when he noticed the dog teeth stuck into the stranger's collar. The bones behind this little black cat were sparkling in the moonlight. The warm, yet dreadful scent of this cat drifted into his mouth when he opened it to speak.

The cat stepped forward, now nose to nose with him smiling. "I'm Scourge. Welcome to BloodClan ..." He licked his lips.

Ashpaw tried to open his mouth to speak, but Scourge shut him up with a paw to the muzzle.

"You're going to help me take over the forest, because I am going to hold you prisoner." Scourge cackled. His piercing blue eyes seemed to drill strait into Ashpaw's soul. He was shivering for the first time, even though he was the bravest of all the ThunderClan apprentices. Except for Bramblepaw of course. Between his thoughts, Scourge dragged him off beside a large metal twoleg thing that smelled of rubbish.

"Stay here, I'll go get you some chicken." Scourge said. _Chicken? Whats chicken? _Ashpaw thought. It must be good, because when Scourge returned his mouth watered at the smell of it. The chicken was delicious. He craved more after the first leg. Scourge gave him another one to fill him up. It was clear this cat did not want to hurt him, but he was not letting him go home. He wondered how in StarClan Scourge had got him here without waking him up, but he shook it off.

"Alright. Stay here, I won't hurt you. We'll take very good care of you, do not worry, Ashpaw." Scourge meowed wickedly.

"How do you know my name?" He asked try to keep his voice from quivering.

"I told you, I've been watching you, for a long time." Scourge said. He flicked his tail and padded off.

. . .

Scourge let Ashpaw go home when Tigerstar came around and starting asking him questions about the ThunderClan 'paw in his den. Ashpaw had known before anyone Scourge and Tigerstar were plotting, because he witnessed it of course. The ShadowClan leader and Scourge had scared him out of telling anyone about it though. So he kept his mouth shut, even when Firestar asked him where he had been. He had told the ginger leader that he had been lead astray by a starling he was trying to catch. It was a lame excuse, but surprisingly it had worked.

But then the battle came. Scourge stole a life from his leader, which he would never forgive. Tigerstar had been killed, but he never told anyone about his capture. For they all knew that the two toms had been plotting because of the battle. Scourge's strength amazed Ashpaw, but he feared him. Because he had killed the ShadowClan leader with one swipe and taken a life from Firestar. He sighed after it all happened. It was over now, and Firestar's new kits had been born! He had been named a warrior soon after Leafkit and Squirrelkit became 'paws.

Although all was good, he never stopped thinking about Scourge and his devious aura.

Chapter One ~

Ashfur purred in delight as a mouse went limp between his paws. The poor creature had not standed a chance once he caught it. Dustpelt came over and congradulated him with friendly flick of his tail. He buried the mouse beside an old elk tree and went off in search of more prey. The chances of that were high now, it was greenleaf of course. But sadly, the abundunt season was coming to an end, and leaf-fall was fastly approaching. Cinderpelt had begun stocking her herbs with Leafpool, the medicine cat apprentice, who was also Squrrielflight's sister. The pretty she-cat was now his mate, Brambleclaw had left her.

Why, Ashfur did not understand. For she was the most amazing she-cat in all four clans, so Brambleclaw was a mousebrain. It was Ashfur's turn now, and he was very grateful.

After hunting for awhile, he caught a blackbird and another mouse. He set the mice down on the fresh-kill pile and carried the blackbird to the elders. Mousefur was cranky as usual of course, but Longtail greeted him with a polite hello. With the elders fed and his belly full of a mouse he ate, Ashfur curled up for a well deserved rest.

After a nice sleep, Ashfur was awakened by his mate at dawn. Her beautiful ginger fur was turned to flames from the bright dawn light creeping into the warriors den. He purred happily and stood up.

"Morning Ashfur ..." She said, seeming to be distracted. Ashfur could see her gaze flicking to and from him and Brambleclaw. Obviously she was worried she had hurt the young tabby tom.

"Brambleclaw will be alright. He didn't want to be with you anymore, now you have me." He assured his mate, intwining their tails together. He rubbed his muzzle against her's and purred. Squrrielflight's sweet scent drifted into his nostrils. He just felt like yelling: "Squrrielflight's my mate!" at the top of his lungs, and getting the she-cat to ask her father for a special ceremony. _That would be nice. _Ashfur thought, just happy to be with the fiery young cat.

"You know, if we have kits, then they will be the leader's kin as well! But that would mean Firestar's getting a little old!" Ashfur joked, savoring the thought of having kits with Squrrielflight. Of course if her and Brambleclaw had ever done that ... ew.

Squrrielflight let out a low _mmmrow_ of laughter but then sighed. Ashfur looked at his mate in concern.

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." Ashfur said worry filling his gaze. Squrrielflight seemed to shrink in front of him.

"I ... I can't do this anymore Ashfur ... I can't be your mate, i'm so sorry ..." She said lowering her head.

Ashfur laughed but, it only made his belly curn more. "You're ... kidding, .. of course your kidding! You love me, not him ... we'll have kits my sweet, and they'll be as great as you! Don't kid with me like that!" He begged her hoping and pray to StarClan it was just a joke.

"I'm sorry Ashfur ..." Her voice quivered as the turned and stalked off. Ashfur just stood there, his legs shaking. No, Squrrielflight, she was everything to him and now she just walked off like that? A new feeling washed over him for the ginger she-cat. No, not sadness but a ice cold rage. Rage that burned in his head and stung his thoughts. She would pay for this. She and him. Brambleclaw wouldn't be there to protect her forever ...

**~ Chapter Two Coming Soon ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Warriors" or any of the cats used in this story. I do not own the pairing either.**

~Chapter 2~

The moon shimmered above the island as Ashfur walked with his clanmates to the gathering. His sister, Ferncloud, was beside him. Following Firestar closely was his deputy, Brambleclaw. Ashfur cringed as he saw Squrrielflight plastered to his side. Birchfall and Whitewing were murmuring in a hushed tone. Cinderpelt was calmly talking to Leafpool about stocking their herbs. Brackenfur was trotting along in front of Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, and Mousepaw. It was their first gathering as apprentices, and they were hoping with joy. Ashfur sighed and remembered his first gathering as an apprentice. It seemed so long ago now.

"I bet _I'll _get the most applause from the other clans." Berrypaw boasted. Mousepaw snickered and cuffed him around the ear.

Hazelpaw sighed. "I hope they'll accept us, I mean .. we're not clan born." She wasn't as happy as the two toms, she was a little scared, Ashfur could she she was bristling. He padded up to the young gray she-cat.

"Its ok, everyone will accept you. There's nothing to worry about. Look at your brothers!" Ashfur pointed his tail to the two wrestling toms. "They're as excited as ever. You should be too." He gave her ear a comforting lick.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She sighed, trying the bring her spirits up.

"And you too-" He turned on Berrypaw and Mousepaw. "-Keep up please. This is a gathering, not a kit-fight in the nursery." He told the toms strictly, but with a glimmer of humor in his eyes. They dipped their heads and went to catch up with Hazelpaw. Although they had agreed, he could still hear Berrypaw whispering.

"He's not my mentor! Who does he think he is?" Berrypaw hissed to Hazelpaw and Mousepaw. Brambleclaw turned around and gave him a quick talk about respecting warriors and to be quiet and gatherings. But Ashfur didn't listen, he didn't want anything to do with the striped tabby.

Firestar turned around once they made it to the slippery tree that made a grateway to the island. "Here we are. Now, I want you all to cross _quietly_-" He flashed a warning glance at Berrypaw, who just rolled his eyes. "-And please, single file. I don't want anyone's pelt wet." He told the ThunderClan cats. One by one, they all crossed. Ashfur was the second to go, being very cautious and trying the show the three new cats how it was done. He gripped the bark with his claws and moved along behind Brakenfur.

Ashfur leaped off the tree-bridge gracefully and padded into the swarm of cats. It seemed they were the last to arrive. When Hazelpaw, Berrypaw, and Mousepaw crossed, he could see their eyes wide with alarm from all the new scents and mass of pelts. Berrypaw was the first to shake it off, and he strutted right in and started talking to a RiverClan tom.

Ashfur started to mingle as well, and padded into a group of WindClan cats. There were many there, mostly warriors and some apprentices. Something bumped into him from behind and he spun around bristling.

"Hey watch it!" He hissed. There was a black she-cat with amber eyes where he stood. Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry!" She sniffed the air.

"You're ThunderClan! My name's Nightpaw, whats yours?" She asked enthusiasticly. But by her size, Ashfur could tell it was probably only her second or thrid gathering.

"Ashfur." He said. She was about to chat a little more, but a yowl from Blackstar inturupted her.

"Let the gathering begin!" Leapordstar stepped forward and explained everything was well in RiverClan and the fish were running.

"Sadly, we have lost a wonderful elder named Icestream. He died of an adder bite, we still don't know how an adder found its way so close to the camp, but it will be examined closly." Leapordstar said quite uncomfortably, she was probaly wasn't very keen to reveal things about her clan. Yowls of shock and sadness rippled throughout the many cats at the gathering. Leapordstar backed off and dipped her head to Blackstar.

"We will mourn this loss greatly, I'm sure all the clans will." The large white tom said. Onestar and Firestar shook their heads in agreement.

"All's well in ShadowClan, we have two new apprentices. Ratpaw and Crowpaw recieved their names just five sunrises ago." The names of the two cats were called out in joy. Ashfur got a glimpse of Crowpaw, he was a tabby with blue eyes. He couldn't see Ratpaw, though. Not that he wanted too. Who would name their kit Ratkit?

Blackstar backed away and motioned for Onestar to step forward. The leader explained that rabbits were plentiful, but a twoleg and was walking a dog and it got loose, two of his warriors named Tornear and Crowfeather chased it off. Then it was Firestar's turn.

"Alike everyone, prey is well in ThunderClan. We also have new apprentices. They are Hazelpaw, Berrypaw, and Mousepaw." Some cats meowed their names happily, while others stayed silent. It was obvious not all warriors thought it was fit to have loners in a clan. Most of them had forgotten that Firestar was a kittypet at first, but now he was the greatest warrior their was. Ashfur snorted. He didn't have as much respect for the clan leader as he used to.

"You okay?" Nightpaw asked him. She must have noticed his irritation. He mewed a yes and said farewell. Firestar was calling ThunderClan over to the tree-bridge to leave. RiverClan was the first to leave, Ashfur was happy to be free of the suffocating fishy scent. Following was WindClan, and then ShadowClan. ThunderClan was the last to leave, and Ashfur was the last off the island. He could swear that he saw a figure moving in the bushes, but it was probably nothing. He hurried after his clanmates and headed home.

**~Keep watch for Chapter 3!~**


End file.
